1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the carding of textile fibers, in particular short staple fibers with a maximum length of about 60 mm., and is concerned with the task of providing a new and improved construction of an ultra-high performance carding machine or card in order to render possible a high performance carding method.
2. Discussion of the Background and Material Information
The modern card comprises a so-called carding cylinder or two carding cylinders of larger dimensions. Each of these carding cylinders operate in conjunction with a flat, in order to carry out the actual carding work or operation. In order to render possible the flow of the fiber material, the carding cylinder, or the pair of carding cylinders, operate together with a feeding system (feed roller and licker-in or licker-in roller) and a doffing system. The feeding system normally processes fibers in the form of a fiber bat or wadding. The doffing system is normally layed-out for the formation of a sliver. Each working or operating element (carding cylinder, licker-in, doffer, flat) is provided with so-called card clothing which undertakes the actual processing of the fibers. A working or operating gap is located between the carding cylinder and its clothing (the clothing may be in the form of a working element or an element with a covering function).
The feeding system is to be designed for feeding the carding cylinder as uniformly as possible with the fibers to be processed which are distributed over the entire working width of the working element, that is, over the entire working width provided with clothing for processing of the fibers. The doffing system is layed-out over this entire width for the collection of the fibers to be processed in as uniform manner as possible.
The carding cylinder constitutes the heart or core of the carding machine and exerts a substantial influence upon all the functions.